Elena und Caroline
Das ist die Beziehung zwischen dem Menschen und Doppelgängerin Elena Gilbert und der Vampirin Caroline Forbes. Staffel Eins Caroline und Elena kennen sich schon seit ihrer Kindheit und sind beste Freunde. Aber als sie älter geworden sind, fing Caroline an mit ihr zu konkurrieren und sie zu beneiden. Als Caroline anfing mit Damon zu schlafen, sie aber gleichzeitig Flecken am Körper hatte, hat Elena sich für sie eingesetzt Staffel Zwei Nachdem sich Caroline in einen Vampir verwandelt hat, entlässt sie sich nachts alleine aus dem Krankenhaus und geht auf dem Jahrmarkt zu Matt. Doch ihr Verlangen nach Matts Blut ist zu groß und um ihn nicht zu verletzten verschwindet sie, doch sie riecht das Blut von Carter und bringt ihn um. Damon findet heraus dass Caroline ein Vampir geworden ist und teilt dies Elena und Stefan mit, die beiden sind schockiert und wollen Caroline helfen. Damon möchte Caroline töten weil sie "eine Gefahr" ist und findet sie zuerst. Doch bevor er Caroline mit einem Holzpflock pfählen kann, verhindert Stefan dies. Caroline verwechselt Elena mit Katherine und möchte wissen warum sie ihr das angetan hat. Doch Elena meint das dies Katherine war und schickt sie mit Stefan weg, da Bonnie aufgetauchte und entsetzt war weil Caroline sich verwandelte und Carter umbrachte, denn sie mochte.thumb|200px|left Elena und Caroline gehen im Wald längs und Elena verlangt von Caroline, dass sie den anderen sagt, dass sie sich nicht gut gefühlt hatte und, dass sie nach Hause gegangen war. Caroline sagt, dass sie eine schlechte Lügnerin ist und, dass Stefan sie sofort durchschauen wird, doch Elena spielt die "Freundinen-Karte" aus, also Stimmt Elena zu. Sie gehen runter zur Gruft, wo Katherine ist. Caroline fragt, ob sie sich wirklich sicher ist, dass sie das machen will. Und Elena sagt, dass sie Katherine die einzige ist, die die Warheit über Klaus kennt. Caroline macht dann die Tür zur Gruft auf und Elena sagt, dass sie das ab jetzt alleine schafft und sie gehen kann, doch Caroline bleibt erstmal da und Katherine kommt raus und sagt: "Hallo Elena. Willst du mir dabei zusehen, wie ich vertrockne?" und dann zu Caroline: "Auf wiedersehen Caroline". Elena sagt, dass es okay ist und Caroline geht dann. Als Caroline Stefan ablenkt hält sie auch dicht, aber Stefan kann es sich selbst zusammenreimen. Staffel Drei Caroline organisiert die Geburtstagsfeier zu Elenas 18. Geburtstag. Doch Elena ist gar nicht zum Feiern zumute da sie noch immer Stefan gefunden haben, dieser mit Klaus unterwegs ist und nach Werwölfen sucht um neue Hybriden zu erschaffen. Staffel Vier thumbIn My Brother's Keeper sagt Caroline Elena, dass sie niemals eine Seite wählen würde, weil sie ihre Freundin ist, aber fragt sie, ob sie sich sicher in ihrer Entscheidung ist, da sie findet, dass Stefan ihr Selenverwandter ist. Elena erkärt ihr, dass sie immer noch Stefan liebt aber ihre Gefühle für Damon intensiever geworden sind. Elena fragt Caroline dann, ob Stefan okay ist und Caroline sagt ihr, dass er nicht okay ist, weil sein Hez gebrochen ist. Elena tut thumb|leftdas leid, sagt aber, dass sie aber nicht lügen wollte. Das Gepräch geht weiter und Elena offenbart Caroline, dass sie im Momen ziemlich verwirrt ist und nicht weiß, was diese ganzen Gefühle bedeuten. Dann kommt Professor Shane und unterbricht deren Gespräch kurz. Als er wieder weg ist reden sie kurz über ihn. Später sind Caroline und Elena in der Umkleidekabine von April Young und sie entscheiden sich für das blaue Kleid, doch dann kommt Damon und thumbentscheidet sich für das rote Kleid, dann ist plötzlich Elena auch für das rote, was Caroline ziemlich verwirrt. Dann geht Elena Damon hinterher. Später während der Mystic Falls Veranstaltung ist Jeremy nicht da und Caroline kommt zu Elena und fragt sie wo er ist, die ruft ihn gerade an. Jeremy geht nicht ran und Damon stößt zu dein beiden und sagt, dass sie sich beruhigen soll. Elena erzählt Damon und Caroline von Jeremys Albträumen in der er Vampire tötet und sich jetzt vor Elena versteckt, doch Damon sagt wieder, dass das nicht so schlimm ist und geht. Elena hört auf ihn. Caroline will, dass Elena nach Hause geht um ihn zu suchen und Carolie will auf der Veranstaltung suchen, doch Elena sagt ihr, dass Damon recht hat. Caroline sagt ihr, dass Damon nie recht hat und die beiden fangen an zu streiten, Klaus kommt zu ihnen und sagt Caroline, dass sie eine Szene macht und aufhören soll. Elena geht nachdem sie Caroline sarkastisch sagt "Danke Caroline, dass du diese schwere Zeit leichter für mich machst." thumb In We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street kommt Elena in Eile zur Schule und fragt Caroline und Bonnie, ob zu zu einem Mädelsabend lust haben. Beim Mädelsabend haben sie 3 Flaschen Sekt und betrinken sich und tanzen in der Salvatore Pension. Dann sind sie im Badezimmer, von einem Zimmer, vielleicht Damons. Dort liegt Elena in der Badewanne und Caroline redet schlecht über Damon. Elena sagt, dass das okay ist, wegen ihr muss sie nicht aufhören. thumb|leftDas gespräch geht weiter und Elena fragt Caroline, wieso sie mit Damon gleich nachdem sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte ins Bett gesprungen war, Caroline meint, dass sie damals noch nicht wusste, dass er ein soziopathischer Narzisst war. Elena sagt ihr, dass Damon immer für sie da war, Caroline meint nur, dass das so ist, weil erhofft mir ihr zu schlafen. Elena offenbart ihr dann, dass sie das schon getan hat. Caroline ist davon schockiert. Als sie dann in der Eingangshalle der Salvatore Pension sind sagt Elena, dass sie sich in Damon verliebt. Caroline erzählt ihr, dass sie ein Erzeugerband zu Damon hat. Staffel Fünf Staffel Sechs Staffel Acht Galerie Staffel Eins elena-caroline-bonnieelenacaroline-16343125-1984-1323.jpg Staffel Zwei Episode_Katerina_(4).jpg Staffel Drei JikLtixNkN.gif Staffel Vier 640px-Tumblr mea4w8wd4Z1qf8u52o2 1280.png Elena stare.png 61976 298366843608560 2059109701 n.jpg 640px-Tumblr men3a92H9a1qf8u52o3 1280.png 640px-408-0071.jpg Screenshot_2013-05-25-09-10-20-1-1.jpg Staffel Fünf Screenshot_2013-10-06-21-19-34-1.jpg Screenshot_2013-10-06-21-20-14-1.jpg Screenshot_2013-10-06-21-20-21-1.jpg Screenshot_2013-10-06-21-20-21-1.jpg Screenshot_2013-10-06-21-20-25-1.jpg Screenshot_2013-10-06-21-20-31-1.jpg Screenshot_2013-10-07-19-44-25-1.jpg Screenshot_2013-10-07-19-46-55-1.jpg Siehe auch en: Elena and Caroline Kategorie:Freundschaftliche Beziehung Kategorie:Beziehungen